Derby
Derbies are limited events that occur in neighborhoods from experience level 18 onwards. Every week, a derby (a horse race) starts between neighborhoods and give them the opportunity to win prizes. The derby stand unlocks as the player repairs the neighborhood house. ---- 'Duration' Derbies ' last 6 days', from 8am UTC on Tuesdays to 8am UTC on Mondays. During the 24-hour cool down period members can opt out, opt back in or participate in the next derby with a different neighborhood. ---- 'Matching' A maximum of 15 random neighborhoods compete against each other in the same league. A neighborhood is matched only with those with the same number of players who opted in to play derby, regardless of the total number of players in the neighborhood. Matching begins at the moment the first task is selected. ---- 'Leagues' Leagues determine the number of tasks players can complete and, consequently, the number of rewards they can get. One extra task, purchased with 10 diamonds, is available in every league. There are five leagues: ---- 'Tasks' Completing a task let players win derby points. There are 12 different types of tasks. Five are time-limited: * Feeding animals * Planting and harvesting fields * Collecting one type of animal goods * Making and collecting a specific product * Filling truck orders The other ones are not: * Helping other farmers with their boat orders and their dead trees and bushes * Extracting ore from the mine * Filling boat orders * Fishing with lures * Fully serving any type of town visitors * Fully serving a specific type of town visitors * Serving town visitors in a specific service building ---- 'Combo tasks and mystery tasks' Combo tasks (or basket tasks) are exactly the same types of tasks as mentioned above but less specific. For instance, instead of serving one type of town visitors 10 times, players will have to serve three types of visitors three times each. Depending on whether the original task is time-limited, the combo task will either be time-limited or not. During mystery derbies, some tasks remain unknown until players pick them. ---- 'Managing tasks' Each player can only choose one task at a time. Failing to complete a chosen task does not result in a penalty but still counts toward the player's task quota. Neighborhood leaders, co-leaders, and elders can discard any non-selected task; a new task then replaces the discarded one 30 minutes later. A player's list of completed or failed tasks is shown below the task board. Neighborhood leaders can also display the neighborhood task log in the chat panel. It ranks members according to the number of tasks they have completed and the number of points they have earned. When a neighborhood competes It also displays the total number of trashed tasks for players in the Champions League. ---- 'Points and horseshoes' Derby points are won by completing tasks. Usual tasks can give from 50 to 320 points. Players in higher leagues have more chances of getting high-value tasks on their boards (see the table below). During thematic derbies, some tasks can be worth up to 400 points. When a neighborhood has reached a certain number of points - or flag, they win a horseshoe (see the table below). Flags and points are displayed on the racetrack tab, which shows all neighborhood competing in the race. ---- 'Horseshoe rewards' Rewards are won by reaching horseshoes. Each horseshoe gives players the possibility to pick one reward out of three. Players who do not complete any tasks do not get any derby rewards. Rewards can be one or more supplies, products, vouchers, boosters, expansion permits, puzzle pieces, exclusive decorations or diamonds. During some thematic derbies, players can get better rewards or additional rewards. Players can use the reshuffle button to try and win different rewards by spending 5 diamonds. Players who did not complete at least one task during the derby cannot claim their rewards. ---- 'Top 3 rewards' Reaching the end of the derby in first, second or third place within your league gives the neighborhood a gold, silver or bronze trophy and additional random rewards. During some thematic derbies, top 3 neighborhoods get exclusive rewards instead. ---- 'League ladder' Neighborhoods finishing a race in the top three are promoted to a higher league for the next derby. Neighborhoods ranking in the bottom three and neighborhoods which did not reach the first horseshoe checkpoint move down to a lower league. Other neighborhoods stay in their current leagues. When all neighborhood members have opted out of a derby, the neighborhood is automatically demoted to the lower league. ---- 'Champions League leaderboard' Top neighborhoods competing in the champions league are ranked in a global leaderboard. Scores are based on the neighborhood's average champion league points in the previous four weeks of competition. If a neighborhood is demoted to the expert league, they lose their leaderboard points. ---- 'Opting out' Players can opt out of the derby, or opt back in, at any time by (un)checking the appropriate option in their settings. Players who have been inactive for a while are automatically opted out. Neighborhood leaders and co-leaders can opt out members of their neighborhood. Members can opt back in if they want to. Co-leaders cannot opt leaders out. ---- 'Achievements' *Achieving tasks contributes toward the Taskmaster achievement. *Accumulating points contributes toward the Diligent Neighbor achievement. *Participating in Champions League derbies contributes toward the Derby Champ achievement. ---- 'Strategy tips' *Complete the task first, or go through the task midway, then select your event to save time. *Coordinate with other members so you can help each other out. *Neighborhoods with less than 4 members opting in cannot reach some horseshoe flags even if every member only picks 320-point tasks. This is a known limitation. *Neighborhoods with 3 members opting in and completing ten 320-point tasks can reach the 8th horseshoe. Note that usually the 9th horseshoe reward usually does not include anything special such as expansion permits, puzzle pieces, boosters or special decorative items. *It appears that horseshoe rewards currently follow this pattern. If a puzzle piece is included, it would appear at the 3rd and 6th horseshoes. Boosters are likely to appear at the 4th and 7th horseshoes. If an expansion permit is included, it would appear at the 5th and 8th horseshoes. So if you were interested in only expansion permits and puzzle pieces, you do not need to have more than 3 members opt in as the 9th horseshoe will not give you what you are looking for. * Depending on your neighborhood's initial size and the league you're in it might be easier to move up the league ladder with more opted-in players, or oddly enough, less of them. Opted-out players can help opt-in players with some tasks (providing items for town, truck and boat orders, setting plants to be revived, making specific vistors available for pick up, etc.). ---- 'Tutorials' ---- 'Table of task probabilities' ---- 'Table of derby checkpoints' This table lists the number of derby points neighborhoods must reach in the Champoins League at each checkpoint according to their size. ---- 'References' * Supercell FAQs about derbies * Supercell Player Support: Leagues: Derby Task Probability ---- Category:Derby Category:Farm Buildings